<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Julie and the Marauders by standoutme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264196">Julie and the Marauders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/standoutme/pseuds/standoutme'>standoutme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex has anxiety, Don't trust me on them, Everyone's alive, F/F, F/M, How was I supposed to see three himbos sharing ONE braincell and not think of the marauders?, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, JamesPotter!Luke, LilyEvans!Julie, M/M, MaraudersAU, No I am not twelve I just love both fandoms, PeterPettigrew!Bobby, Reggie needs a hug, RemusLupin!Alex, Ships are all over the place, SiriusBlack!Reggie, You'll have no idea who is endgame, until they are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/standoutme/pseuds/standoutme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Purely self-indulgent maraudersAU, because apparently I can't see three himbos sharing one braincell and not think of the Marauders. Give it a chance if you like HP and JATP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Nick, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The start of something new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Despite their surnames, please do not picture the characters as the Harry Potter characters. They are 100% the characters from Julie and the Phantoms, simply… inserted into the marauders scenario. Hopefully you’ll get it when you read it. It might be super weird, but I will be using the HP surnames for the characters because it clears up a lot, and most of them didn't have surnames to begin with.</p><p>Also, the first chapter is just a character introduction. I don't plan to write a whole story about eleven-year-olds, they will be teenagers in the upcoming chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lucas Potter received his Hogwarts letter, it was no surprise. He came from a long line of wizards and had grown up with stories of the magical school. He had also grown up a spoiled only child in a magical household, meaning he’d had his own practice wand and broom for years. Nevertheless, the letter excited him immensely, because Luke Potter was <em>lonely. </em>His parents were great, and they gave him everything he asked for, but they were old, and thus weren’t able to play with him, nor give him any siblings. At Hogwarts, he would make friends. Friends he didn’t have to keep his magic secret from.</p><p>Alex Lupin, on the other hand, was shocked and confused by the letter arriving on his 11<sup>th</sup> birthday. He had been told over and over again that Hogwarts wasn’t an option for him. Despite his father being a wizard, and a distinguished one at that, Alex’s parents had explained that he would never be able to go to Hogwarts because of his <em>affliction. </em>And yet, on the morning of his 11<sup>th</sup> birthday, a single letter arrived, filling the lonely boy with hope (and a fair amount of anxiety as well). He had no idea how he was going to make friends, how he was going to hide his affliction, how he would ensure nobody got hurt, but nevertheless, <em>he was accepted.</em></p><p>For Reginald Black, the Hogwarts letter that arrived on his birthday landed on his bed with immense amounts of <em>pressure. </em>Pressure to perform, to end up in Slytherin house, to make the right friends, to impress his teachers, to make good grades. To be the <em>perfect son, </em>a duty he was too often told he had already failed. But despite that terrifying pressure, the letter brought him freedom. Freedom from the dark house on Grimmauld Place 12, freedom from unachievable expectations, freedom from constant yelling, from his mother’s curses and father’s fists. Freedom to be himself.</p><p>Robert Pettigrew was beyond excited when his letter arrived, as were his parents. He felt like he had been waiting his whole life for this day to come, and now that it had, he couldn’t contain his excitement for September 1<sup>st</sup>. Bobby was a lonely boy. Muggle school had never really done much for him, the other boys called him odd and pushed him around. He’d always been certain that things would get better when he came to Hogwarts. The kids there would understand him, welcome him, even. At Hogwarts, he would finally make <em>real friends.</em></p><p>When an owl came pecking on the Evans household window, carrying a neat envelope addressed to <em>Ms. Julie Evans, </em>it was a confusing experience for the entire family. While Mr. and Mrs. Evans were very open-minded people, accepting that magic was real – based on a letter delivered by owl, was a bit of a stretch. Or at least it would’ve been, if it weren’t for the strange incidents that their daughter seemed to have caused lately. To Julie, it wasn’t that far of a stretch, because she had <em>met </em>a wizard before. Her friend Nick had told her all he knew about Hogwarts, and although he had been more convinced than she had, Julie had been hoping for that letter to come. Because it meant she would get to learn all about <em>magic.</em></p><p>Nicholas Snape had been confident that his letter would arrive, as well as Julie's. In truth, that confidence was the last thing he had to hold on to. Each day he had to spend in that house, with his violent muggle father and bitter mother, was one day too many. The knowledge that on September 1<sup>st</sup> he would begin a new life, travel to a new home, and make new friends – that knowledge was the only thing that kept him going. The only thing, <em>except for Julie. </em>Julie was his best friend, his <em>only </em>friend in all honesty, and now that they were both going to Hogwarts – <em>things could surely only get better.</em></p><p>For Carrie McKinnon, the Hogwarts letter was scary. Expected, yet scary. Going to Hogwarts meant leaving her big family, and her many friends behind, for a place where she only knew one person; her cousin Bobby. Her eleventh birthday marked very clearly, that her life was about to be flipped upside down. It wasn’t that she wasn’t comfortable with change, it was just that she was very happy with her life as it was, the thought of leaving it behind made her <em>sad. </em>The thought that they would all keep going without her, as though she’d never been there in the first place. Going to Hogwarts meant facing her biggest fear; <em>what if she’d be all alone?</em></p><p>Flynn Meadowes, on the other hand, was more than happy to get away from her big, chaotic family. It wasn’t that she didn’t love them, because she did, <em>dearly. </em>She just wanted some independence for once, some much needed <em>space </em>to figure herself out. And if she got to do so in a beautiful, large castle, full of <em>magic </em>and a never-ending supply of food, well, she wasn’t one to complain. While her mother was a witch and had taught her all about magic, Flynn had never really experienced much of it for herself. Her big family was crammed into a small house in a muggle community, and Hogwarts sounded like a <em>dream. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We're getting the band back together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so excited there's other people who like the idea of this! Thank you so much to everyone who read, left kudos and commented on my first chapter. And thank you for coming with suggestions for ships. As you can see, I've added some ships in the tags, but also explained that I am in no way to be trusted, and that nothing is endgame until it's endgame. Hope you like this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke, Reggie, Alex and Bobby were inseparable from day one. All four boys had met at least one of the others during the day, whether it was on the Hogwarts express, on the boats or during the sorting ceremony. Eventually though, they’d been assigned to the same dorm and immediately became a group to be reckoned with. They started going by ‘the Marauders’ long before Alex finally shared his secret with the rest of the group, long before they became Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, and long before they started a wizard rock band by the same name.</p><p>It had all been an accident, as most of their endeavours supposedly were. Reggie had come up with the brilliant idea to prank the entire school that famous wizard rock band Fearful Phantoms would play their fifth year Yule Ball. Reggie’s idea had been simple, trick the school into thinking they’d booked the band, get all the students hyped up, and then that was the end of it. Luke, however, could not stand by and watch a Yule Ball go to shit because of a <em>poorly executed prank. </em>“You’ve got to think <em>big, </em>Reg,” he had said, as he shared his new and improved plan with the group.</p><p>Getting stands of hair from an actual rock band had been a difficult task to say the least. Although, Reggie wasn’t too opposed to going to a bunch of concerts and sneaking in backstage with him. The much-appreciated invisibility cloak Luke’s dad had given him on his birthday, had sealed the deal. Managing with the Polyjuice potion wasn’t the end of it, though. No, there was no way Luke would agree to a half-ass performance at the Yule Ball; so, he made them practice. They practiced five days a week for the better part of a month before finally taking the Polyjuice potion, transforming into the band, and performing in front of the entire school during the Yule Ball. It was a prank that would go down into Hogwarts history.</p><p>But see, the thing was, when the Polyjuice potion wore off, and the crowd kept cheering – the boys kept playing. And what they had thought was a really great prank, soon turned into something very <em>real </em>as the questions started pouring in, more each day; <em>“when are you going to perform again”, “what is the band called?”, “can I have your autograph?”</em></p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>“Marauders, emergency meeting!” Luke called out as soon as he entered their compartment on the Hogwarts Express after the remainder of their Christmas holidays. His friends were sprawled out across the compartment, Alex by the window already reading up on schoolwork, Reggie flirting shamelessly with Bobby’s cousin Carrie, and Bobby half asleep on one of the sofas, kicking Reggie every once in a while. It had only been two weeks since their prank/performance at the Yule Ball, but Luke had been hearing about it ever since.</p><p>“Sorry McKinnon, but this is Marauders’ only,” he added, raising his eyebrows at Carrie who rolled her eyes at Reggie as she got up from her seat and left the compartment with a little wave. “Don’t miss me too much,” the girl grinned as she closed the compartment door behind her.</p><p>“Not cool, Luke,” Reggie complained, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. “She was totally warming up to me- OW!” he continued, interrupted by another kick from Bobby who glared at his friend while sitting back up.</p><p>“Blame yourself, I told you not to hit on my cousin,” Bobby yawned, proceeding to wave his hand over Alex’s book to gain the fourth marauder’s attention. “Emergency meeting, bro.”</p><p>“Right, what’s up Luke?” Alex asked, reluctantly putting his book down on the table in front of him.</p><p>“Everyone’s losing their minds about our prank. Guys, I’ve been thinking and… we should start a band!” Luke explained, excitement written all over his face.</p><p>“Why?” asked Alex suspiciously.</p><p>“Because we were <em>good, </em>bro! We could be legends!”</p><p>“So this has nothing to do with the fact that Julie was making eyes at you when she heard you sing?” Alex questioned with a knowing smirk.</p><p>“Wha-“ Luke forced down a blush and shook his head stubbornly. “No, this is about <em>us. </em>We have an opportunity guys, this could be epic!”</p><p>“I vote yes,” grinned Bobby, immediately ambushed by an overly excited Luke throwing his arm around his friend. “Yees! Reggie?” Luke asked, making puppy eyes at the dark haired boy wearing his signature leather jacket.</p><p>“Are you kidding? Of <em>course, </em>I’m in! We need a good band name though.”</p><p>“Oh, I know! We could be Sunset Curve!” suggested Bobby, earning a playful slap across the back of his head from Luke, who was frantically shaking his head.</p><p>“What, no- Bobby! We already have <em>the perfect </em>name! We’re the Marauders, you dork! Now what do you say, Alex? Please tell me you’re in,” he begged, making puppy-dog eyes for the second time in just a few minutes – an approach that rarely failed (<em>except for on Julie). </em>The blonde shook his head in disbelief, grinning at his friend’s puppy-eyes before finally giving in. “Fine, I’m in. Let’s start a band!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I did feel like you needed some more backstory before jumping right into 'current' time. Hope you like it, and please let me know what you think in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>